The Loud Runner
by NovelLover02
Summary: Lincoln wakes up in a strange elevator, with memories lost and no idea what is going to happen. He is accepted into a glade full of other men and women who call themselves "Gladers." After learning about the Maze that surrounds them all, Lincoln becomes obsessed with finding a way out, which could mean certain death.
1. Welcome To The Glade

everything opens up in very dark place but there was light but only for a brief moment then all of a sudden a person about 25 years old a person with Brunette hair with Blonde streaks suddenly wakes up gasping for air he couldn't remember anything all he _could_ remember was just his name:

 _Lincoln_...

yes..yes that was his name his name was Lincoln but that's all he could remember but still he was gasping for air after waking up in a cage like box there were bunch of supplies beside him

he couldn't see anything all he know was that he was in a moving box filled with supplies

then he got up and tried calling for help

"hey! hey!! help me!" he cried

then he noticed red things then the box stopped all of a sudden

everything looked red then green..then pitch black he couldn't see anything at all

then what he saw was two doors of some kind opening up revealing broad daylight

the light the reflection from the sky blinded him for a moment then noticing other people lots of boys and girls

some of them were chuckling at him mostly boys

then they cage doors opened up and a redhead boy with fair skin jumped down to lincoln

"day 1 greenie rise and shine" said the boy

then the boy took lincoln out of the box and lincoln was laying down in grass and there were men and women surrounding him saying about what they want with him,

lincoln was scared as he didn't know who these people are but he didn't know _himself_ either

because lincoln was scared he ram through some of them and ran off

"hey we got a _runner_!" said a random boy

but they weren't chasing after him almost like they were expecting this

then after a few seconds of running lincoln tripped fell to the ground into the green grass again

those boys and girls were laughing at him for this

then lincoln took a good look around the place he was in and finds out there was a wall and another and another. making the surrounding area those guys and girls and him trapped in it

then lincoln finds an opening

 ** _The Loud Runner_**

 **end of prologue**


	2. Scared And Questions

but because of his action after getting out of the box Lincoln was into something called

" _the pit"_

it's a pit that has a makeshift prison cell and he sees through it and still sees the opening that he saw last chapter

then someone's legs appeared and scared him to the back of the pit

"Hey" said someone

lincoln looked at the figure and sees it's a woman who has large blonde hair and looks like the leader of this place or something

"Hey there, Greenie You're not gonna run again okay?" said the blonde hair lady

Lincoln nodded a no that he won't run again

"Good"

then she lets him out of the pit and she introduces herself

"My name is Lori. Can you tell me anything about yourself? Who you are? Where you came from? Anything at all?" said Lori

"No." said Lincoln

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Lincoln...my name is Lincoln and that's all i know"

then lincoln begins to freak out

"Why can't I remember anything?"

"It's okay. hey, relax. relax. It's normal It happens to us all. your name..it's the only name they let us keep"

"What is this place?" asked lincoln

"Let me show you"

then lori shows lincoln around the area

"We eat here. We sleep here. We grow our own food. We build our own shelter. Whatever we need, the Box provides. The rest is up to us."

"The Box?"

"Yeah. It's sent up once a month with fresh supplies and a new Greenie This month that's you Congratulations Lincoln"

"Sent up? By who, though? Who put us here?" asked lincoln

"That, we don't know." lori answered

then another woman with brunette hair and freckles came up to them

"Hey, are you all right, Lori?" said the woman

then lori introduces her to lincoln

"Lincoln meet Luna When I'm not around, she's in charge."

"It's a good thing you're always around then." said luna

then luna turns her attention to lincoln

"That was some dash you made earlier. For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner...till you face-planted. but that was great"

"Wait a "runner"?"

"Luna do me a favor. go find Lily" said lori

"Alright"

"Thanks"

then lori turns her attention to lincoln to explain some things to him

"Look, I'm sorry to rush this. You came up a little late, and there's a lot to do. i'll explain a little: 3 years ago i was the first one to be sent here then a month later 9 more girls came then...volia here we are"

as they are talking while lori shows lincoln around the place

"We've worked hard for it If you respect this place... you and I will get along just fine"

"What's out there?" lincoln asked

lincoln pointed to the opening seeing a group of people either leaving or going in there

"We only have three rules. First, do your part. No time for any freeloaders. Second, never harm another Glader. None of this works unless we have trust. Most importantly... never go beyond those walls...do you understand me greenie?" all said by lori

lincoln nodded at this, getting it

"Hey Lori" said by someone else

lincoln looked to see that a girl around 15 years old, 2 inches smaller than him, she had blonde hair with a lavender scrunchy on she was wearing a black shirt lavender vest, had a lavender skirt, had lavender high knee socks with fine black shoes

"Hey Lily where have you been?' said lori

then lori walks off leaving lily and lincoln alone then both of them walk around together while also talking

"It's basically the same story for all of us. We wake up in the Box, Lori gives us the tour... then here we are. Don't worry. You're already doing better than I did. I clunked my skirt three times before they got me out of the pit." said lily

then lincoln stops by the opening the gate

"no come one" said lily

then lily notices lincoln going towards the opening

"Dude where the hell are you going?" said lily

"I just want to see" said lincoln

"You can look around all you want but you better not go out there"

"Why not? What's through there?"

"I don't know I just know what I'm told and we're not supposed to leave"

then lincoln sees a group of what they call "runners" going through the opening

"I thought no one was allowed to leave" said lincoln

"I said _we're_ not allowed to leave. They're different, they're runners. They know more about the maze than anyone" said lily

"Wait what?"

"what?" said lily playing dumb

"You just said "maze." lincoln pointed out

"I did?" said lily still playing dumb

"Yeah"

then lincoln walks faster to the opening

"Where are you going? What are you doing?"

"I'm just gonna take a look."

"I told you, you can't. No one leaves, especially not now. It's not safe."

"Okay, all right, I'm not gonna go."

then as lincoln stops he starts thinking whenever to decide to go for it or do what lily says and just don't leave

"Hey!" said a familiar voice

then lincoln looks to his side and sees the same redheaded boy that pulled him out of the box just earlier the boy violently pushes lincoln down to the grass below

"We gotta stop meeting like this, Greenie." said the redheaded boy

"Get off me!"

"All right! Calm, calm, calm."

"Don't touch me!"

"Take it easy! Just relax." said the redhead

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?" said lincoln

"Just calm down, all right?"

"No, okay? Why won't you tell me what's out there?"

"We're just trying to protect you it's for your own good."

"You guys can't just keep me here."

"I can't let you leave."

"Why not? What the hell?"

"Next time, I'm gonna let you leave."

then the redheaded boy leaves and lily goes up to lincoln

"Welcome to the Glade." said lily

 **end of chapter**


	3. Attacked By The Changing

lincoln is shown by luna a wall with names on them there were names that were crossed out like for example the names: lucy, ben tris and andrew

"We had dark days. We lost a lot of boys and girls to fear. To panic. We've come far since then. Established order... made peace." said Luna

"Yeah. Why are you telling me this?" said Lincoln

"Because you're not like the others. You're curious. But you're one of us now. You need to know what that means."

"What happened to them?"

"Like I said... dark days, Lincoln"

then lincoln begins to carve his name into the wall with a knife. then it cuts to the middle of the day with lincoln luna lily and others working on the garden with lincoln asking about the escape attempts

"Has anyone tried climbing to the top?" Lincoln asked

"Tried it. The ivy doesn't go all the way to the top. _and_ the walls are extremely higher than what it looks besides, _if_ we do get up there where are you gonna go from there?" Luna answered

"And what about the Box? Next time it comes up..."

"No, we tried that. The Box won't go back down with someone in it."

"Okay, what if we..."

"No, we tried it, all right? twice. all right? trust me. anything you think of, we've already tried. The only way out of here is through the maze. now, look, you wanna be helpful?"

then she throws him a shovel

"Here. Go dig us up some more fertilizer." said Luna

then cuts to lincoln walking in the forest with a shovel mocking luna under his breath

" "Just get the fertilizer, Lincoln." Lincoln mocked under his breath

"Are you sure, guys? I can't help in any other way?" mocking himself i guess?

"No, just get the fertilizer. You know where it is. It's just out in the middle of the BLOODY WOODS!." Lincoln imitating Luna

then he finds a grave in the middle of the woods it looked special or at least to lincoln it had a name on the middle of it:

 _George_

lincoln then wonders who george was but unfortunately he had to focus on his job of collecting fertilizer in the woods so he had to go

but immediately after he turned his back from the grave he saw a guy named Hawk. hawk had the "runner" gear on and...he was just... standing there all creepily

"You're Hawk, right? I don't know if we ever..."

then he noticed that hawk was growling at him almost like he wants to kill him like brutally murder lincoln

"Are you okay?" asked Lincoln

then hawk just charges at him and tackles and pins lincoln to the ground

"Get the hell off me!"

"It's your fault. I saw you. You did this. I saw you!" shouted Hawk

then he strangles lincoln hard causing lincoln to hit him with a decaying skull of an unknown animal and lincoln makes a run for it

then hawk tackles him again only this time they both fall down a hill bouncing around literally

"Hey!" shouted Lincoln

however almost all the gladers heard this shout this time especially luna since she was closer to the shout

"HELP!!" Lincoln shouted again

now _All_ of the gladers heard that and yes especially luna since...she was closer as mentioned above

then they see lincoln run out of the woods with hawk chasing him

"Help!"

then all of the gladers decided to take action and go to lincoln

then hawk tackle lincoln's legs causing lincoln to trip then hawk gets on top of him trying to murder him

"I'LL KILL YOU!" shouted Hawk

then as hawk almost killed lincoln by strangling him

"Hey!" Luna said

then hawk turned his attention to luna. luna had a shovel in her hand and hits hawk in the head with it incapacitating him

then luna drops the shovel to help the others holding him down

they were telling him to calm down and all then lori came

"What the hell happened?" Lori asked

"He just attacked me!" Lincoln answered

then lori notices something different something dark in hawks clothing

"lift his shirt up" Lori demanded

"no no no please please" he pleaded

then they lift hawk's shirt up to see a hole in his abdomen he was stung

the redheaded boy who was giving lincoln a hard time the last two chapters was named "Chandler" notices the sting

"he's been stung...in the middle of the day?" Chandler pointed out

"do we got anymore Grief Serum?" Lori asked

then the medic of the gladers was named Leni came right out to answer that question

"no we're all out of grief serum" Leni confirmed

lincoln heard this and was asking lily what's grief serum

"lily what's grief serum?"

"ok you see when someone gets stung like hawk over there they go through a painful phase called "The Changing" the only way to cure them is to inject them with grief serum which comes with our weekly supplies but because we're out for the week he'll kill anyone with the changing.. we can't have that plus he violated one of our rules: never harm another glader and he harmed you so he'll likely get punished" Lily answered

"w-w-what's the punishment?" Lincoln asked

"you'll see"

 **end of chapter**


	4. A New One And Courage

just an hour after Lincoln's incident it quickly decided that hawk should be banished to the maze

at sunset everyone gathered around the doors, usually the doors shut at sunset so they banishment was now

they all had poles and one of the runners named "Clyde" was holding hawk so he wouldn't hurt anyone not even lincoln

then he let him go and they circle around him with poles to prevent him from escaping punishment

he pleaded that he won't do it again he pleaded not to be punished but because harming a glader is a serious offense he has to be punished

then the doors started to close slowly so they used they're poles and force him into the maze and when he was at the other side the doors closed after they pulled the poles back into the glade

he's as good as dead now

lincoln watched the whole thing with lily by his side

"wow you came here just 2 hours ago and already you got someone banished" Lily said

"is that good or bad?"

"depends"

"is wasn't the first time someone got banished huh?" Lincoln asked

"no there were 3 banishments before hawk they were just as nasty as his was" Lily answered

then it cuts to lincoln talking with luna

"do you think he's going to make it?"

"Hawk? no. no one survives a night in the maze. We just gotta forget about him." Luna said

then they go to sleep

"sleep tight greenie" said Luna

 _then_ they went to sleep

but in his dreams lincoln sees memories he doesn't recall having

 _"Lincoln"_

 _"WCKED is good"_

then the words kept repeating itself until he woke up

lincoln woke up and saw clyde and lori go into the maze but there were also people up too so they know too

then again lincoln goes to talk to luna again but this time about that one rule of being a runner

"But why would Lori go into the maze? I mean, she's not a runner. plus what about that one rule: no girls are allowed to be runners after you guys lost two girls what were they're names? Lucy and Haiku" Lincoln asked

"Things are different now. Lori went to retrace Hawk's footsteps before sundown." Luna answered

"hope she'll be ok because i have this strange connection to her not just her you, lily, lana, leni, lola, lisa, lynn, and luan...but even strangely even she's most likely dead even lucy is somehow connected to me" Lincoln said

"you know linky i also have this connection to you and those ones you mentioned too i don't know why but somehow we're all connected" Luna said

"right but i guess we'll never know"

then as the day goes by those two still didn't get back and everyone was sitting in the hut while it rains

"They should be back by now. what happens if they don't make it?" Lincoln said

"Calm down they're gonna make it." Luna said

"What happens if they don't?" Lincoln asked

"I said they're gonna make it. god you ask too many bloody questions" Luna said

then a alarm rings it wasn't familiar to lincoln but it was familiar to luna

"Wait i know that sound" said Luna

"What? whats happening?" said Lincoln

then luna and the other gladers run to where The Box is so lincoln goes after them there they see that the box coming back up

"The Box. It's coming back up." Luna said

"It shouldn't be." Chandler pointed it out

then the box came up but it didn't had weekly supplies or anything so luna jumps down there to search

"Luna what do you see?" Chandler said

then luna _did_ something alright but it's a _someone_ instead

"It's another girl" Luna said

then she was right it was a girl there hasn't been one since lily came.

it was an orange-headed girl who was about the same age as lincoln

"No way."

"I think she's dead."

"What's in her hand?" Chandler demanded

then luna picks up the note that was in her hand and reads it

" _She's the last one... ever."_ Luna read

"The bloody hell does that mean?" Luna said

but ha ha! you thought she'd wake up no she won't she's in a coma so they brought her to the medical bay or whatever it is called

then lily looks at the doors and sees it closing remembering that clyde and lori are still in there

"Oh, no." Lily said

"What?" Lincoln said

"They're still in there and it's almost sunset"

realizing what she meant lincoln gasps at this as they were probably going to close on them

then they saw them alright...but clyde was carrying lori and...the doors were closing and everyone was watching

"Come on, Clyde,"

"You can do it! Come on!"

"Go! Come on, you can make it!"

but he slow because he was carrying lori

"Clyde you gotta leave her!"

"They're not gonna make it." Lily said

"You gotta leave him!"

then as the doors were about to close as he wants to save everyone and keep them safe in a huge amount of courage..Lincoln ran in the while the doors were still closing

"Lincoln no!" Lily screamed

but he didn't listen he was going through the doors they were squeezing him slowly crushing him but miraculously he went through them without getting crushed by the doors but the doors closed trapping him clyde and lori out in the maze

"Great job" Clyde said sarcastically

"You just killed yourself"

"What?"

then he sees lori's unconscious body with blood coming from her head

"What happened to her?" Lincoln asked

"What does it look like? she got stung."

Lincoln was shocked at the revelation

"What happened to her head?"

"I did what I had to do."

lincoln realizes what he meant he knocked her out but he doesn't want to leave her or anything

"Okay. Okay, help me get her up." Lincoln demanded

"We gotta go. The maze is already changing."

Hey, Clyde! We can't just leave her here. We gotta get her up."

then he helps lincoln with helping lori up then they off to somewhere else

 **end of chapter**


	5. Night In The Maze

it was night time twas a few hours since they were trapped in the maze Lincoln and Clyde were carrying Lori who was unconscious all that time

"Come on. Just sit her down. Sit her down."

then they sat her down

"This isn't going to work. We gotta go. We gotta go!" Clyde demanded

"Wait, what are you talking about? We gotta hide her."

"Where?"

"I don't know."

"Are you telling me there's not a single place we could take her?"

"Listen to me, shuck-face, all right. Take a look around. There's nowhere to go! You don't get it. We're already dead."

then lincoln points to the ivy behind clyde

"I've got a plan" Lincoln said

then they tie lori up high on the Maze wall to hide him but as they were doing that clyde sees something in the distance

"Just a little more, we're almost there." Lincoln said

"I'm sorry, Greenie."

"What?"

then clyde runs off leaving lincoln taking care of lori himself however lincoln also hears something too so he hides in a hole behind the ivy

what he saw was a scary mechanical legs or something

these scared lincoln so much that he opened his mouth to scream but however some random hand from behind shut him up

"shhh it might hear you" said an unknown voice

then someone kept they're hand on his mouth until the thing left then they let go then lincoln tied the end of the rope he was holding to talk to that someone they both got out of the hole

"who are you?? i thought people die when they get trapped in the maze?"

then that someone was a woman about 3 years younger than lincoln

"I'm Lucy" she introduced herself

"Lucy? how??? i heard/thought you and haiku died in here"

"Only haiku died i manage to survive but because of the mazes shifting every night i couldn't get back"

"how long have you been here?"

"2 months you must be a new greenie I've never seen you"

"yes i just came yesterday I'm Lincoln but i _might_ know the way back to the glade"

"thank god i was hoping someone would come"

then there was goop on lincoln's shoulder

"what the hell?" he said

then he looked up behind him and saw a monster something what the gladers called a "Griever" it was growling at both of them

"Oh Shit" Lincoln cursed

then the damn griever jumped down and screeches at them

then lincoln and lucy run like hell with the griever following them

then after awhile the stop after looking over an edge they were going to turn back but the griever still followed them

"Crap what do we do?!" Lincoln asked

"We jump" Lucy said

"What?"

"Hurry up and jump"

then they jumped alright but unfortunately the griever jumped too but fortunately it was temporary stuck on ivy and moss

they were looking at it then something ran into them

it was clyde he unintentionally found them

"You crazy son of a bitch..lucy? you're alive?" Clyde said

"no time to explain let's run" Lucy said

as she said that the griever got unstuck and freed itself so they started running from it

then when both lucy and clyde stopped lincoln wondered why then at the last minute he stopped because he almost went over a long cliff

"Oh Shit... what is this?" Lincoln said

"That greenie is what we gladers call: "The Cliff" don't fall over let's go" Clyde said

then clyde and lucy go through a way that was closing

"This section is closing. Come on. We can lose it down here!" Clyde said

lincoln then realized something and quickly comes up with a plan

"Lincoln! What are you waiting for? Get out of there!" they both said

then as lincoln looks at the incoming griever

"Come on you giant meatball with mechanical legs!" Lincoln taunted

then as the griever closed in on lincoln, lincoln goes through the way it was quickly closing so lincoln was moving faster than usual but unfortunately the griever was running faster too

"Come on! Come on, Lincoln!"

"Don't look back!"

"Run! Move it, Lincoln!"

"Go on! Move your ass!

"Let's go! Come on! Come on, Greenie! Let's go!"

then it looks like the walls were about to close on lincoln and the griever

"Lincoln!"

then everything turns black

 **end of chapter**


	6. Stranger Days And Telepathically

then it was day again the doors open again lily and every glader was waiting expecting lincoln and them to be there

but as everyone except lily thought: they weren't there

"Told you lily they're not coming back..but i'll miss lincoln" Luna said

then everyone left but as luna was about to leave she spots them coming

"no way no bloody way" Luna said

lincoln clyde and lucy were carrying lori's unconscious body to the glade lincoln somehow made it before the wall closed in on him last night but somehow he made it

"Whoa is that lucy?" Luna thought

"What happened out there?"  
"How did you guys make it out?"

"You saw a griever?" Lily asked

"He didn't just see it...he killed it" Clyde said

much to all of the boys and girls around astonishment

* * *

then it cuts to all of them every glader in Council Hall talking about lincoln's action

"Things are changing. There's no denying that. First, Hawk gets stung in broad daylight. And then Lori. And now our Greenie, here, has taken it upon himself... to go into the maze. Which is a clear violation of our rules here." all said by Chandler

"Yeah but..he saved Lori's life" Clyde said

"Did he? For 3 years, we have coexisted with these things. And now, you've killed one of them. Who knows what that could mean for us." Chandler said

"Well what do you suggest we do?" Luna said

"He has to be punished" Chandler said

this caused backlash among the gladers

"Ah come"

"He killed a griever"

"Clyde" Chandler said

"You were there with him. What do you think?" Chandler said

"I think... in all the time we've been here... no one has ever killed a Griever before. When I turned tail and ran... this dumb shank stayed behind to help Lori. Look, I don't know if he's brave or stupid. But whatever it is, we need more of it." all said by Clyde

"So what are you saying" said Chandler

"I say we make Lincoln a runner" Clyde said

this also caused backlash among the gladers

"A runner?"

"What?"

"Clyde, let's not jump the gun, here."

then lily got up from her seat

"Lincoln! Lincoln! Lincoln!" Lily cheered

but however no one else cheered with her, embarrassing herself so she sat back down

"If you want to throw the newbie a parade, that's fine. Go ahead." Chandler said

* * *

 **Few Minutes Later**

lincoln was walking with clyde

"I'm going back into the maze clyde" said Lincoln

"What is this with you? A death wish? You just got out and now you want back in?" Clyde questioned

"Luna said that no one has ever seen a Griever and lived to tell about it, right? Clyde now we have one. You're telling me you're not even a little bit curious?"

"Not really no"

"So, what's the plan? You're gonna go out and dissect that thing all by yourself?

"I will if I have to. Have the other runners left yet?" Lincoln Said

"The other runners quit this morning after Lori got stung, they're not in any hurry to get back out there."

"Why are you? I think it's time we find out what we're really up against."

"All right. But you're not going back out there alone. meet me in the woods in half-an-hour." said Clyde

"Alright then"

* * *

 **Half Hour Later**

lincoln went into the woods and saw all the runners and clyde ready to go

"Will this be enough?" Clyde asked

"Okay. Let's go. Come on"

then they run into the maze and go lefts and rights and finally finds the griever it was crushed by the wall it had it's guts out n stuff

"That's disgusting." said Lynn

"Seen shit..actual Shit worse than this" said Lana

then lincoln notices something glowing IN the griever

"There's something in there"

"You mean, besides a Griever pancake?"

then lincoln starts digging its guts for the thing he noticed

"That is gross"

"Fucking disgusting"

"What are you doing?"

then lincoln pulls the thing out of it's heart i think one of the runners threw up over this but anyway it was something mysterious

then the griever moved briefly scaring them before going back to being dead

"I thought you said it was dead." said Lynn

"Was it a reflex?" said Clyde

"Maybe?" said Lincoln

"Ok that thing might be interesting but can we take this up back at the Glade? because I don't want to meet this guy's friends."

"she's right. It's getting late. Come on." said Clyde

* * *

cuts right back to the Council Hall and lincoln and clyde show luna and chandler the thing they found

"We found this. It was inside a Griever." said Lincoln

the thing had the letters: _W.C.K.E.D_ on it

"These are the same letters we get in our supplies." said Luna

"Yeah. Whoever put us here obviously made the Grievers. This is the first real clue, the first anything, you've found in over 3 years." said Lincoln

"Right clyde?" Lincoln said

"Right" said Clyde

"Luna, we gotta go back out there. Who knows where this might lead us."

but then chandler then talks shit again

"You see what he's trying to do, right? First he breaks our rules... and then he tries to convince us to abandon them totally. The rules are the only thing that have ever held us together. Why now are we questioning that? If Lori was here, you know she'd agree with me. This Little Shit needs to be punished." all said by Chandler

"You're right. Lincoln broke the rules. One night in the pit, and no food." said Luna

chandler was expecting lincoln to be banished but instead one night in the pit with no food this pissed him off

"Come on, Luna! One night in the pit? Do you think that's gonna stop him from going into the maze?" Chandler said

"No. And we can't just have non-runners running into the maze whenever they feel like it. So let's just make this official. Starting from tomorrow Lincoln, you're a runner"

"Wow...un-Fucking-believable" said Chandler

then chandler walks off all pissed off

"Thanks Luna" Lincoln said

"Anytime mate" Luna said

* * *

then cuts to lincoln and clyde walking in the woods

"Hey, where are we going?" Lincoln asked

"You'll see." Clyde answered

then they were in a shack that had a model of the whole maze

"It's the maze. All of it."

"What do you mean "all of it"? I thought you were still mapping it." said Lincoln

"There's nothing left to map. I've run every inch of it myself. Every cycle. Every pattern. If there was a way out, we would have found it by now." Clyde said

"Why haven't you told anyone this?" Lincoln asked

"It was Lori's call. People needed to believe we had a chance of getting out. But maybe now... we have a real chance. Take a look at this."

he shows him something

"About a year ago, we started exploring these outer sections. We found these Words printed on the walls: FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, PUSH Tomorrow, you and I are gonna take a closer look."

"Hey!" said by someone

two boys found them

"What are you guys doing? You're not allowed in here." Clyde said

"Sorry, it's just the... It's the girl."

"the new girl?" Lincoln said

* * *

then it cuts to them going up to lily

"Lily what's going on?" Lincoln asked

"The New Girl's awesome" Lily answered

then it shows the new girl woke up and is on the lookout tower throwing rocks at the boys and girls below causing them to use makeshift shields

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Watch your head!"

"Hey, throw one more of those things-Ow!" said Chandler as a rock was bombed to his head causing him pain

"GO AWAY!"

"We come in peace!"

"What happened?"

"Just duck!"

"I don't think she likes us very much." said Luna

"What do you want from me?!"said the new girl

"We just wanna talk." said Lincoln

"I'm warning you!"

she says as she keeps throwing rocks at them while they take cover with their makeshift shields

"Take cover, y'all! Take cover!" said Leni

then she kept throwing more rocks then usual

"Hey It's LINCOLN! It's Lincoln!" said Lincoln

then the girl stopped and looked down to lincoln yep she was the orange-haired new girl alright

"I'm gonna come up, okay? Okay. Just me. I'm coming up." said Lincoln

then he climbs up the tower to her

then once he got up to the top she had a machete at him ready to hack him or something

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa easy now, all right?" Lincoln said

"Where am I? What is this place? Why can't I remember anything" the girl asked

"This is all normal. Okay? We've all been through this. Okay? Your name what's your name?"

 _Paige_

this freaked lincoln a little she said her name but she didn't move her mouth or anything and he wondered why

"What? how did you?-"

 _I can speak to you telepathically my name is Paige_

 _ok this is weird but my name is Lincoln_

 _I know I keep hearing your name in my dreams but who are you?_

 _I honestly don't know I just know my name is Lincoln that's all_

"What's going on up there Is she coming down?"

"Listen, you guys just give us a second, okay?" Lincoln asked non telepathically

"All right. Come on."

"Is this what all girls are like?" Leni said

"Leni you're a girl too"

"oh right I forgot"

 **end of chapter**


	7. Short Telepathic Chapter

both Lincoln and Paige were still up in that lookout tower speaking to each other telepathically

 _"She's the last one." What does that mean?_

 _i'm not sure lincoln_

 _Ever since you came came up, that Box hasn't gone back down. I just think it's got everyone a little worried. Especially Chandler. He thinks it's my fault._

 _Are you sure you don't remember anything else?_

 _i remember water... feeling like I was drowning. These faces staring at me. And this woman's voice saying the same thing over and over. "WCKED is good."_

 _Ever since I've been here, I've had these dreams. I thought they were dreams. You... You were there. Paige You were there... and you told me that everything was gonna change._

 _What does that mean Linc?_

 _I don't know i just always get pieces._

 _And the others don't remember anything?_

 _No..no one remembers anything paige no one_

 _Why are we different? These were in my pocket when I came up._

then she pulls out two syringes of some sort

 _The Grief Serums! you have two of them_

 _why what are they linc?_

 _these things can cure a griever sting don't ask what are grievers now i gotta cure lori with these_

 _wait i'm coming with you_

then he climbs down with paige following him

 **end of chapter**

 **k this has got to be the shortest chapter I've made**


	8. Luna's Story

after they cured lori, she was passed out, lincoln was thrown in the pit as promised and lily visited him yeah this are not important or essential but when lincoln is dreaming he wasn't dreaming of W.C.K.E.D. wasn't hearing that instead he saw everyone including paige on a other side of a door that was closing

"Come on!"

"Lincoln! Come on! Let's go!"

"No!" Lincoln!"

"Come on,"

"Lincoln! Come on!"

"Move! Move!"

"Lincoln Come on!"

this what they were saying as the was closing so lincoln had to run and run and run as fast as he could

as it was about to look like lincoln was about to fail as the door was about to close lincoln slid through the small opening of it like a badass and made it through the door

but as he gets up he finds he's in a different location

then he sees something on luna trying to kill her or something

"Guys, help!" said cried

"Get It Off Her!"

then lincoln comes in kicks the thing off her with it crashing through the window and falling to it's death

"Luna you good?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah thanks Linky" she said

then they both see a horde of those things coming at them

 _what the hell are those things_ Lincoln thought

but as he turned around to run he finds that he's in another location

in a very dark place he couldn't see anything

" _KILL ME!"_ said someone not very familiar

this caused lincoln to wake up breathing so hard, heart is pounding faster

he didn't know what those dreams are but he sure doesn't want to live it for real

he noticed that luna wasn't in her sleeping hammock so he quietly gets out in the pit and looks for her

"luna?" he said as he was looking her her

then he noticed she was on the lookout tower so he climbed up there and saw her looking at a wall like she'd been on that wall before

"luna? what are you doing up here?" Lincoln said

"oh hey linky... I'm just... thinking" Luna said

"what do you mean?" Lincoln said

luna hesitated to say anything but decided to tell him

"do you want to know..why i limp?"

lincoln kind of hesitated but he nodded

"well when i came here 3 years ago i was just like you... didn't know where i was didn't who i was... even though my memories are gone i could still feel...that something was missing you know?... felt empty...and i j-just couldn't hack that i couldn't take it...so one morning i got up early...and i climbed that wall right there...i jumped off it...i tried to kill myself i hated here...i landed hard on the ground snapped my leg had my head bleeding...i thought that was it i thought i was happy that i was going die...but Lori found me and took me back...and we never told anyone the truth why...she saved me she gave me a second chance... now every morning i come up here and look straight at that wall...to remind me why i still hate it here..."

lincoln then felt concerned for her he sat down right next to her comforting her

"don't worry luna me and clyde we'll find a way out of here so you won't feel this way anymore..."

"thanks linky"

then they both locked eyes at each other for a few seconds then they both moved in and pressed lips kissing

but then lincoln moved out and looked away

"no no i can't" he said

"why?"

"look luna i just did that but i just can't have a relationship with you i have this connection to you but... it's not a love connection it's something else but i don't know what it is"

"i understand"

"i have to go back to the pit before chandler notices I'm missing"

then he climbs back down and goes back into the pit and sleeps

 **end of chapter**


	9. Grievers Attack The Glade

lincoln and clyde were out in the maze while the rest of the gladers were back in glade you see the only girls there were lori, leni, luna, luan, lynn, lucy, lola, lana, lisa, lily, and paige.

just those 11 are the only girls in the glade there used to be 2 more but one was killed in the maze by a griever and one was banished

but anyway all of the girls and boys (about 27 of them anyway) were waiting at the doors for lincoln and clyde they came back with the key (you know that thing lincoln found inside the griever he killed)

"What the hell's going on out there? What the hell you done now, Lincoln?" Chandler said

"well..."

 _Flashback:_

 _"Run Lincoln don't look back!" Clyde said_

 _then lincoln looked back and saw a collision coming at them_

 _"Oh Shit!" Lincoln cursed_

 _and they kept running_

 _back to reality_

"We found something, a new passage. We think it could be a way out." Lincoln said

"Really?" Lily said

"It's true." Clyde confirmed

"We opened a door, something I'd never seen before. I think it must be where the Grievers go during the day." Lincoln said

"Wait! You're saying you found the Grievers' home? And you want us to go in?" Lily pointed out

"Their way in could be our way out, Lily." Lincoln said

"Yeah, or there could be a dozen Grievers on the other side. The truth is, Lincoln doesn't know what he has done, as usual." Chandler said

"Yeah, at least I did something, Chandler. I mean, what the fuck have you done? Aside from hide behind these walls all the time? nothing. your just some fuck-up who just hides in these walls who fucking yells at greenies for NO ABSOLUTE REASON SO STOP GIVING ME A FUCKING HARD TIME!!" Lincoln said

"Let me tell you something, Greenie. You've been here 3 days, all right? I've been here 3 years! and you're the one whose fucking things up" Chandler said

"Yeah, you've been here 3 years and you're still here, Chandler! What does that tell you? Maybe you should start doing things a little differently. you little fuck up" Lincoln said

"Maybe you should be in charge, what about that?" Chandler sarcastically said

then they started to fight a little but then luna comes in to break it up

"Hey, guys break it up it's Lori! She's awake." Luna said

"Has she said anything?" Lincoln asked"

"No." Luna said

then it cuts to the medbay but lincoln is hesitant to go in

"I can't go in" Lincoln said

"Why?" said both Lily and Luna

"Because she attacked me I'm expecting to _be_ attacked or something like that I'm scared of lori girls"

"Don't worry linky we'll make sure your safe we care about you" Luna said

"O-o-ok I'll go in"

then he goes inside to see lori he was expecting to be yelled at or turned into a human pretzel or be banished by her...but... instead she just..hugs him...no literally she hugs him like passionately like love type but not the romantic type like a strong friendship type

"L-L-Lori??" Lincoln confusedly asked

"Hi Twerp" Lori said

"What are you doing??" Lincoln said

"Ok you see you cured me from the changing i just recovered some of my memories and as it turns out... you're my brother

"What???" Everyone but lori said

"That's right lincoln is my brother but he's not the only sibling here: Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily they're our siblings too

"Wait so you and those ones you mentioned...are my sister's?" Lincoln said

everyone who was there was everyone lori mentioned and clyde and chandler

then lincoln turns attention to luna

"gross i kissed you this morning" Lincoln said quietly to luna

everyone immediately believe her because she was telling the truth as all of them resembled each other

"Ok so this is the connection I've been feeling with all of you: you girls are my sister's" Lincoln said

the only one who was skeptical was... surprisingly lincoln

he was a little skeptical because how could anyone have 11 children? but then he decided to fully embrace the fact that they were _His_ sisters

"Alright then..is there anything else you know?"

"No it's all i know"

then lynn came in all tired from running

"Lynn, what's going on?" Luna asked

"It's the doors. They aren't closing" Lynn answered

then they go to the doors and they weren't closing they were still open and it was extremely dark outside

then they saw another door open from the east

then west..

then south..

looks like the door they were at was the north one

and there were griever sounds in all directions

"Oh Shit..Lily, go to the Council Hall and start barricading the doors. Lynn, you go with her." Lincoln commanded

"Got it." Lynn said

then lily and lynn go to council hall then lincoln turns his attention to all

"Get the others. Tell them to go to the forest. Go hide, now!" Lincoln comanded

"Clyde, I want you to grab every weapon you can find. I'll meet you at Council Hall." Lincoln commanded

"Alright then" Clyde said

"Paige, you and I are gonna go get Lori, all right? Come on. All right, everybody hide!" Lincoln commanded

then lincoln's group ran into the cornfield and hid in it

"Okay everyone stay down and be quiet" Lincoln said

then a mechanical tail came and took someone by the name of "Liam"

"Liam!"

"Help me!"

then the tail took him away from lincoln's group causing the others to run

"Go! Get to the village! Go, go, go!"

then chandler and a couple of people were hiding in the box then they close it's doors then someone by the name of "Hank" came

"Chandler let me in!" hank said

then as chandler was about to let him in one of the grievers took hank

then back to lincoln's group they arrive to lori

"Lori are you ok?" Lincoln said

"What's going on?" Lori asked

"They're here." Lincoln answered "Grievers?"

"Lincoln, what do we do?" Paige asked

"We're going to council hall" Lincoln answered

then they were running to council hall then a griever suddenly appears in front of them

"Oh Fuck!..." Lincoln sweared

then paige grabs a jar full of fire and throws it at the griever igniting it up giving them time to run

then they were almost at council hall until lori tripped and fell

not wanting to leave his sister behind lincoln came back for her and helped her up

but unfortunately a griever caught up to them and was about to attack them

"Come On You Fucker!" Lincoln said as he was challenging it

then at that time spears were thrown at the griever

lincoln and lori looked and saw it was luna's group who saved them

"Over here, let's go! Over here! Let's go! Come on! Over here, come on!"

then they all ran to to council hall and locked the door

"Is everyone all right?" Lincoln said quietly

everyone nodded quietly because they don't want to alert one of the grievers

but unfortunately a griever tail came through the roof _and_ was aiming for lily

"LILY WATCH OUT!" Lincoln said

but unfortunately it grabbed lily but lincoln paige luna and clyde were holding her

"Help!" Lily said

"Lily don't let go" Lincoln said

"No Shit!" Lily said as she was aware of the situation

but as they were about to fail as the grievers tail was about get out of the building taking lily with it as they that was about to about lori came in

"Let Go Of My Sister!" Lori said

then she starts hitting the tail kept hitting it until it let go of lily and the tail left the building

"Thanks sis" Luna said

"Thank you lori" Lily said

but then the same tail came in and it was about it grab lori..

but then chandler came out of nowhere and pushed her out of the way taking her place of being taken by the tail

but before he was taken he held on to lincoln for a few seconds

"for the record this IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Chandler said to Lincoln

 _then_ he was taken,

then it was almost morning and almost all the grievers left except one who wasn't aware it was almost morning

lincoln decided to remember his memories by being sting by it

"I'm going to let it sting me" Lincoln said

"What!!? no lincoln no it's suicide LINCOLN!" Lily said as lincoln was walking to the griever

"COME ON YOU MEATBALL WITH MECHANICAL LEGS! STING ME!" Lincoln dared the griever to sting him

"STING ME!"

then the griever did sting him as promised then lincoln quickly goes through the changing but he wanted that as he wants to remember his memories

his vision was fading as the griever fled into the maze

and paige coming at him with the remaining grief serum

then his vision faded

 **end of chapter**


	10. Final Chapter

Lincoln woke up in the medical bay with all of his sister's, Clyde were there besides him then he woke up

"Ugh why do i feel different?" Lincoln said

"Ummm" everyone else said

then they showed him with a mirror: his hair was white

"Gaah! my hair is COMPLETELY white!"

ok you see when he first came to the glade he had brunette hair with blonde streaks but now his hair is completely white

"Okay you see lincoln sometimes when someone goes through "The Changing" their hair turns white it's a side effect that's permanent" Leni explained

"So my hair is going to be white forever!?" Lincoln said

"Fraid so" she said

"Ok now people will make fun of me for it" Lincoln complained

"Don't worry linky we're your sister's we'll never let anything happen to you no matter what happens" Luna said

"Thank you luna" Lincoln said

then he gets up and looks around everything in the glade was almost destroyed half the gladers were dead/gone and it is almost unhabitable again

"We can't stay here" Lincoln said

"What?"

"Look around its all my fault that everything was destroyed.. I'm sorry but I'm just sorry I'm just a fuck-up i screwed the pooch i screwed everything here if i wasn't born this all wouldn't happen..." said Lincoln

then lincoln realizes he was starting to sound like luna when she was suicidal, he loved luna but he loved her more than just a sibling but he also had feelings for paige too but right now was not the time for romance

"We're not staying we're going pack everything you can and gather the remaining gladers we're leaving in a half hour" Lincoln comamded

"Alright" all of them said

half hour later

everyone was packed and had the remaining weapons and the remaining gladers

"Alright today is the day we finally get out of the maze for almost all of you you've been here 3 years for me and paige we've been here few days without me you would probably never get out of the maze your all lucky i was here now let's get out of this fucking hellhole" Lincoln delivered a speech

then they all cheered for him then they all run into the maze

then pretty soon they were at the door that lincoln and clyde found yesterday but except it had a griever guarding it

"Oh no" Lincoln said

"Is it a Griever?" Clyde said

"Unfortunately yeah." Lincoln said

"Shit!" Clyde said

"I know this is crazy but... we're going have to fight it" Lincoln said

"What!?"

"I know, Lily stay back" Lincoln said

"What why?" Lily said

"Look your the youngest at 15 i said stay back" Lincoln said

"Good point" Lily said

"Ok everyone with this key we can get through that door but we got to kill that griever we stay close, we stick together... we get through this. We get out now... or we die trying. Ready?" Lincoln speeches again

then they cheered for him. and they agreed with him

"Alright let's Go!" Lincoln yelled

then they all battlecried and run after the griever with their weapons out

then the griever saw them so it came for them

then they clash as the gladers protecting themselves with their spears

then the griever grabbed some random glader and threw him off a ledge falling to his death

then one of the grievers almost impaled paige so she hits the leg but unfortunately she also hits luly's backpack and lily had the key in her backpack so the key was bombed by the force of being hit and it was about to go over the ledge

"The Key!" Lily shouted

then lily ran straight to the key

"Lily wait! watch out for the edge!" Paige said

then lily grabbed the key but she was dangling over the edge then she saw another griever coming straight up at her

"Oh Shit" Lily said

then paige came in to pull her up

"I got you, Lily" Paige said

"Pull Me Up Pull Me Up Pull Me Up!" Lily said

then she pulled her up quickly very quickly as the griever climbing up

then as they were up Another griever came from the other side so there were two grievers behind paige and lily

"Lincoln! Lincoln!" both the girls cried for help

while that the others took down the griever by pushing it over the edge making it fall to its death then they heard paige and lily's screams

"Lily?" Lincoln said

then the other gladers came in and saved them and held them back with their spears

then lily and paige went in and there were walls opening

"It works" Lily said

but they went down the corridor but it was a dead end so they pounded on it until a high tech keyboard type came up so paige goes to lincoln

"Lincoln! there's a code: 6 words" Paige said

then lincoln turns his attention to clyde

"Hey, Clyde! What's the sequence?

"What?"

"The sections of the maze, what's the sequence?"

"Umm FLOAT, CATCH, BLEED, DEATH, STIFF, PUSH"

then they typed it float, catch, bleed, death, stiff, and push, but there was one problem: the word "push" didn't work no matter how they tried typing in "push" didn't work

"The word "Push" is not working!" Paige said

"Wait" Lily said

she noticed a button that said "Kill The Maze" then she realized that "push" was not a word to be typed, but instead referred to a button below the computer console that read KILL THE MAZE.

then lily pushed it and then the grievers suddenly died all of a sudden all of them then the the griever hole opened

then inside they find long corridor's they chose to go right then they find a door...that had a exit sign on it

"Seriously?"

then they went in the door and finds a destroyed room with everyone that was in it killed they find guns which some of them picked up

lincoln finds a button and pushes it, it triggers a recorded video message

"Hello. My name is Doctor Ava Paige. I'm Director of Operations of the World Catastrophe Killzone Department also know as WCKD

If you're watching this, that means you have successfully completed the Maze Trials. I wish I could be there in person to congratulate you...

But circumstances seem to have prevented it. I'm sure by now, you must all be very confused... angry... frightened. I can only assure you, that everything that's happened to you... everything we've done to you... it was all done for a reason.

You won't remember... but the Sun has scorched our world. Billions of lives lost to fire... famine... suffering on a global scale. The fallout was unimaginable.

What came after was worse. We called it the Flare. A deadly virus that attacks the brain. It is violent... unpredictable... incurable...

Or so we thought. In time, a new generation emerged that could survive the virus. Suddenly, there was a reason to hope for a cure. But finding it would not be easy.

The young would have to be tested, even sacrificed... inside harsh environments... where their brain activity could be studied. All in an effort to understand... what makes them different... what makes you different

You may not realize it... but you're very important. Unfortunately, your trials have only just begun. As you will no doubt soon discover, not everyone agrees with our methods. Progress is slow, people are scared. It may be too late for us... for me... but not for you. The outside world awaits. Remember... WCKD is good."

then the video ends

"Is it over?" Clyde said

"She said we were important. What are we supposed to do now?" Luna said

"I don't know." Lincoln said

then the the door to the outside world outside of the maze opened

"Let's get out of here." Lincoln said

"No."

then they all look behind to see Chandler...how is he even alive? how did he survive the grievers

"Chandler?" Lincoln said

"Don't He's been stung." Luna said

"We can't leave." Chandler said

"We did. Chandler, we're out. We're free." Lincoln said

"Free? You think we're free out there? No. No, there's no escape from this place i can't let you leave Lincoln...not after especially everything you've done and know you'll pay for it" Chandler said

then he pointed a gun at lincoln ready to shoot him

"NOOO!!" Lily shouted

she jumped in front of lincoln she was waiting to take the shot for him

but chandler didn't pull the trigger...he looked down at his chest and finds it being pierced by a spear

it was clyde who threw the spear he threw it before chandler could shoot

now chandler couldn't shoot he was too weak to do so then he collapsed on the floor presumably dying

then lincoln turns his attention to lily

"Lily why would you do that? you could've been killed" Lincoln said

"Because your our only brother I would give my life away for yours" Lily said

then he hugs her because he thought she was going to die be she didn't she was lucky to be alive she was his sister the youngest of the gladers at 15 years old

then there was people who looked like mercenaries came and rescued them

they were put into buses with dorm rooms

well they did it they finally go out of the maze.

 **end of The Loud Runner**

 **join us next time on**

 ** _Loud_ _Runner_ : _The_ _Scorch_ _Trials_**


End file.
